1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the treatment of textile goods, and is more particularly concerned with a method for forming a relief pattern in napped textiles, and the product so formed.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There have been numerous efforts at forming a pattern in relief on textile goods. With tufted or other napped goods, the tufts may be originally sewn at more than one height to define a pattern in relief, or the nap may be subsequently cut, or sheared, to define a pattern. While each of these techniques has met with some success, the apparatus to determine the pattern is quite complex, so the finished products tend to be expensive.
Another prior art technique for defining a pattern in relief has been applied to small rugs, mats and the like, the technique including the steps of cutting a stencil with the desired pattern, placing the stencil over the rug, and applying hot air or other gas to melt the fibers exposed in the open areas of the stencil. The melted fibers recede to a lower height than the un-melted fibers, so a relief pattern is formed. This technique, also, has met with some commercial success but the technique creates patterns only by melting of selected areas, the colors being determined by the original color of the yarn in the rug.